User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Episode 9, Part 1
Don: Hello, and welcome back to the Ridonculous Race Fanon! Last time, our competetors rode on dragonback in a race to the finish. Lucas and Ringabel got first place, while Goku and Satsuki got STRUCK down! ...to soon? Anyway, Vegeta and Katara managed to barely escape elimination, and Deadpool proved himself to be just as crazy as ever. Deadpool: I heard that! Don: WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP BREAKING IN? ...Anyway, what's going to happen this time? Who will bite the dust, and who will win? Find out this time on, the Ridonculous Race Fanon! ~Intro~ Don: Today, last time's winners, Lucas and Ringabel are about to set off through our Dimensional Transporter. Ringabel: Let's do this! Lucas gave a big smile as he realized once again, he's in first place. Don: Now that they're gone, let's reveal the teams. Deadpool & Katara! Weiss & Vincent! Naruto & Superman! Inkling & Pit! Megaman & Vegeta! Mario & Mewtwo! Don: Everyone, pair up and get ready to go! ~ Ringabel and Lucas emerged on the other side in a huge desert. The Don-Box was nearby, and Ringabel pressed it. Ringabel: All-In, WICKED Assistance? ---- ALL-IN: W.I.C.K.E.D. ASSISTANCE You must assist W.I.C.K.E.D. by rounding up 5 people afflicted with the Flare in a nearby city. W.I.C.K.E.D. associates will be watching and will provide you with your next ticket. ----------------------------------------------------- Lucas: Okay, let's go! ~ Lucas and Ringabel had reached the city by the time the rest of the teams came through. Ringabel: So, how are we going to capture 5 people with a deadly disease without catching it ourselves? W.I.C.K.E.D Rep: Your bodies' immune systems are very differnet from ours. Its likely that none of you will even be affected by it. Lucas: Thats good! But uh... how are we supposed to... catch them? W.I.C.K.E.D Rep: Don gave me this note, it says... "Your abilities are avalible here." Ringabel: Yes! This'll be a snap! Ringabel then changed his Job to the Black Mage. Ringabel: All we have to do is find them, and i can put them to sleep. Lucas: Okay... but where are they? The two set off into the city as everyone was still racing towards it. ~ Ringabel: Found another! Thats three! RIngabel cast the Sleep spell, and he and lucas worked together to take it back to the W.I.C.K.E.D Rep, who was explaining the challenge to the rest of the teams. Superman: Oh, this'll be easy! Just stay here, Naruto. Naruto: Fine, just be quick. Deadpool: Hey Katara, cant you bloodbend these guys? Katara: I really dont like to bloodbend... besides, i can grab them with my water as well. Vegeta: All right, i can take care of this, Megaman. Megaman: I need to perform a system update anyway. Megaman then turned himself off. Mewtwo: If you can find them, i'll bring them back with my telekinetic abilities. Mario: Okay! Lets-a go! Weiss: Well, this'll be a challenge. Vincent: You're telling me. Pit: I dont think i have anything in my arsenal used for "gathering"... what about you little guy? The inkling just shrugged its shoulders. ~ Superman: Done! Ringabel: Done! Vegeta: Done! All three brought in the last few subjects they needed, and were handed a ticket with directions on it. Ringabel and Superman set off with their teammates, but Megaman wasn't budging. Vegeta: Come on! Wake up already! Megaman stand motionless, still performing the system update. Don: Well then, while Vegeta finished near the front this challenge, he'll have to wait for Megaman to restart before moving on. And the other competetors are getting close to their goals. But theres still another challenge ahead. Who will falter? Who will triumph? And who will be eliminated? Find out next time on, the Ridonculous Race Fanon!